I've already fallen
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Dynasty/Kevin One-shot, Rhiannon puts up a picture of Dynasty when she's younger, but Kevin still thinks she's beautiful


**Dynasty POV.**

I look up and wipe my tears, I can't believe hear I am Dynasty Barry crying over something a little nerd said.

But he isn't just some little nerd he's Kevin.

The same Kevin who for some reason draws me in, sure he's a little cocky, extremely smart, caring, funny and he is quite good looking.

"Dynasty?" I hear a gentle Scottish voice say walking into the girls bathroom.

"I'm fine" I say to my best friend Imogeon.

The black haired girl sighs "You really love him don't you?"

I scrunch my face up "What? Who?"

"Kevin"

I laugh "I don't love Kevin, I barely like him"

"Then why are you crying?"

I look down, why am I crying? "I don't know"

Imogeon stares to me for a couple of minuets which makes me irritated I hate it when people stare.

"What are you looking at?" I snap.

"A girl with a broken heart"

"It may be broken but it's not because of him"

"Then why is it?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag "I don't have time for this" I say before storming out of the girls bathrooms, I bang into a hard figure I felt myself falling I quickly brace myself for the fall but it never happens, I look up and see Kevin.

"Watch were your going!" I snap.

"A thank you for not letting you fall would be nice"

"I've already fallen" I mumble, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

"Huh?"

I get out of his grip "Gotta go" I say quickly running down the corridor going into the library, I see a picture of me? It was when I was in year 7...HOW DID THEY GET THAT?

I looked nothing like I did now, I was fat, with lots of spots and ache and braces and massive round glasses, horrible flat hair scraped back into a ponytail.

I felt tears in my eyes, somebody is obviously out to get me! AND IT'S NOT ON! I got bullied for years about how I looked.

I felt a voice behind me, a very familiar voice mutter "Wow"

I turn around tears still in my eyes and see Kevin, I felt a couple of tears fall down my face I clenched my jaw.

Now Kevin knows how ugly and horrible I was! Wait why do I care what he thinks?

I quickly take down the picture and a couple of the others.

I hear a laugh behind me, I turn around and see Rhiannon.

"You did this!" I snap.

"You made fun of me so I got my own back"

"Look I'm sorry, just take down these pictures"

"No I think there funny, who's the sad case now?" she laughed walking away.

I stand there my jaw clenched a couple more tears rolling down my face, I hear a rustling from behind me I turn around and see Kevin taking the pictures of me down, I half smile..I really don't deserve him in my life.

"Here you go" He says smiling passing me the photo's walking away.

"Wait!" I shout.

Kevin stops and turns around "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to ya?" I ask nervously.

He nods and sits down at a table in the library, I sit across from him.

"Sorry for acting horrible all the time" I apologise.

"What? It's me who's been horrible I called you a bimbo it was way out of line! Your actually really smart"

I smile "You really think so?"

"I know um when I see um"

"Thanks for getting me them pictures"

"So that was the old Dynasty Barry?"

I nod "Yeah before I went through my bulimia" I say my eyes-widen as well as Kevin's WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?! I never tell anyone! So why Kevin?

"What?"

It was just a quick way on how to lose weight"

"But your perfect" Kevin mutters, I look up at him smiling.

"I'm not but no body is even though I must say you do seem pretty perfect" I say blushing.

"Dynasty, I like you and I know I'm not your type, I'm a nerd I made a multi-million app and I'm only 17, I'm a bit of a loser even my parents didn't want me"

"Well your parents lost Is my gain! Because I want you"

Kevin blinks "You do?"

I nod "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because your beautiful and I'm-"

"Your Kevin the guy who I didn't think I'd fall for but I did"

"And your Dynasty the girl who I could tell was smart behind the make up and some how I knew I'd fall for you"

I smile and grabs his hands.


End file.
